1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bobbin transfer system, and more particularly to a bobbin transfer system for transferring spinning bobbins or empty bobbins between a fine spinning frame and a winder.
2. Prior Art
For example, there has been known in the art a bobbin transfer mechanism, wherein spinning bobbins which are produced on a fine spinning frame, especially, on a ring frame are transferred to a winder one after another, for instance, by fitting the bobbins on pegs on a transport band which is moving in a longitudinal direction on the front side of the fine spinning frame, dropping the bobbins into a bobbin feed chute from a tilted upper end portion of the transport band.
In this sort of transfer mechanism, the free gravitational dropping motions of individual bobbins form an integral part of the transfer path. Namely, the transfer mechanism includes a guide chute serving as a passage which permits free dropping motions of bobbins, sliding bobbins on and along a guide surface of the chute. This causes troubles such as abrasion of surfaces of yarn layers, damages of yarn layers and pull-out of yarn ends by hitching same on other component parts.
Further, a mechanism in which, for delivery to the chute, the bobbins have to be once lifted up by tilting the transport band requires a space exclusively for handing over the bobbins, namely, a space to permit inclination of a conveyer or a space for inclination of the guide chute, giving rise to a problem of large transfer space in the case of a system where a fine spinning frame and a winder connected with each other.